De Sensaciones y Emociones
by Once L
Summary: Diez historias, inspiradas o basadas en diez canciones. - 2. Había sólo una idea en su mente: Venganza. .Kai & Voltaire.
1. Un'Ora In Più

**† ****DE SENSACIONES Y EMOCIONES †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Misión Insana.

**Tabla: **Inspiraciones (Música)

**Fandom: **Bey Blade

**Pairing/Personajes:** TalaxKai

**Género:** General, Angustia, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU, leve Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Declararte y esperar por horas no es una buena opción. Mucho menos, si ese alguien era Kai Hiwatari y pareciese que ni siquiera te escuchó.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso,_ Takao Aoki, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**16/09/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Un'Ora In Più.**

Y entre la fuerte ventisca, le dijo.

- _Te quiero._

Pero fue todo.

Ni él ni la persona a la que se lo había dicho dijeron palabra alguna. Permanecieron ahí, de pie, observando cada uno en su mundo lo que sus ojos les mostraban; quizá, más allá.

Un panorama que no estaba tan alejado de ellos, del que habían venido, y al cuál por ahora, no querían regresar.

Una ciudad que se alzaba en el horizonte con sus altos edificios y oficinas, y que conforme el tiempo pasaba, comenzaban a brillar dispersas luces lejanas, pues la tarde, continuaba cayendo.

Ante ellos, el cielo se iba tornando de rojo y cada vez más oscuro. El sol, desapareciendo en el lejano horizonte que apenas y era divisible; y justamente ahí, en sus puestos, eran victimas inmóviles del viento que seguía soplando con fuerza por toda la colina, sin llegar a molestarles la fuerza con la que los envestía.

Para ambos, era más que reconfortante. Una agradable sensación que los llenaba por dentro y los calmaba por completo, haciéndolos sentir tan bien y a tal punto, que sus respiraciones, tan suaves y lentas, eran el único signo latente de que su existencia continuaba en ese mundo.

Porque así era y el tiempo seguía su curso. No se detenía en los silencios de uno, o en las ausencias del otro.

Continuaba a curso normal, haciéndolo consiente a _él_, de que éste sí avanzaba. De que cada vez se hacía más tarde, y que pronto anochecería.

Pero seguía en su mismo sitio, a su lado, a no más de dos pasos de distancia de aquella persona. Alguien, que seguía en su misma postura desde que llegó: brazos cruzados y vista fija. No se movía y casi no pestañaba.

_¿Acaso aún respiraba? _

Por supuesto, seguía viviendo. Aunque por ahora, no en ésta realidad.

_¿Y entonces, qué era en lo que pensaba cómo para encontrarse en ese letargo, en ese vacío? _

¿En su revelación? ¿En otra situación?

Tala no lo sabía.

Aquella persona tan quita, tan inmóvil, estaba vez no le daba ningún signo a considerar, a descifrar. Así de difícil y complicado era tratar de leerlo o saber en qué cosas pensaba y sobre todo, cuando se alejaba de la realidad. Kai, siempre había sido así. Quizás por eso... lo quería.

No obstante, ya no podía más. Tenía que saber, preguntarle o quizá hasta recordarle que hacía varios minutos atrás le había dicho algo. Se había confesado, revelándole lo que sentía y en qué sentido de la palabra. Es decir, su verdadera forma de apreciarlo desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Y ante lo cual (su confesión) aún no había obtenido ningún tipo de respuesta.

Claramente pensó que si esperaba un poco, que ésta vendría cuando el aludido hubiera digerido y analizado sus palabras, articulando un "_algo"_, lo que fuera; su respuesta, ante su exposición de emociones que se suponía que ninguno de los dos debería de tener (mostrar ni se diga) pero que Tala sí tenía y hasta a flor de piel, y que también, continuaban torturándolo a pesar de quitarse un peso de encima.

Razón principalmente, porque el bicolor no le había dicho nada. Nada, absolutamente. Ni siquiera una palabra o gesto en relación, únicamente, un mutismo total que le hacía cuestionarse sobre su forma de declarase.

En parte, sabía que había sido su error.

Es decir, si desde hace tiempo le hubiera dicho quién _era_; qué _prefería_, algo cómo: _"¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que te veo, Kai! ¿Sabes? Cómo que comienza a interesarme una persona en particular. Un chico, quiero decir"._ Entonces quizá, el maldito bicolor no podría esconderse en ese silencio que se prolongaba y comenzaba a hacerle perder la cabeza al sentirse tan ridículo, vulnerable y sobre todo, expuesto.

Desde hace días, se había preparado tanto física como mentalmente para cualquier cosa: insultos, miradas gélidas y hasta golpes; preguntas y cuestiones como un _"¿Cómo dices? ¿Querer de... que-rer?" _Inclusive los típicos chiches de: _"¿Por qué te gusto sí yo soy... _(bla, bla, bla)_?"_ o simplemente un_"¿Por qué yo?". _

Pero como ya se dijo, no hubo nada de nada, de algo parecido a respuesta.

Ni una mirada asesina, ni una monótona silaba arrastrada, y ya ni hablar de ninguna clase de golpe que lo pudiera mandar al hospital. Hiwatari Kai había escuchado perfectamente su confesión (lo sabía) o al menos, la tensión que apareció en sus hombros cuando se lo dijo se lo había confirmado a pesar de permanecer en el mismo sitio y con la misma expresión que tenía. Lo cual, lo había llevado a la interrogante que seguía rondando su mente.

_¿Hasta cuando le diría "algo", maldición?_

Que siguiera ahí podría ser una buena señal. Significaba... o que lo seguía pensando, o que no le importaba lo más mínimo y no tenía ni siquiera las ganas para marcharse a pesar de su fuerte deseo, o muy por el contrario, y que posiblemente por eso no le hablaba, es que esperaba el momento oportuno para reírse en su cara y mandarlo directo al infierno.

Y cualquiera que fuera su postura en los próximos segundos o minutos (con él nunca se sabía) lo estaban volviendo loco y lo desesperaba aún más; si eso, era físicamente posible todavía.

Cosa que cesó de un momento a otro, al sentir la brisa contra su rostro llevándose consigo su desesperación e impaciencia, mostrándole un detalle que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido.

Ahí, en el mismo lugar donde se había parado el ruso-japonés cuando llegó a la colina, pudo notar cómo a pesar de su presencia, de estar a su lado, su mente y pensamientos estaban a kilómetros de distancia de ese sitio. He ahí entonces, la causa por la que no podía sentirlo desde hace un buen rato pues la grieta bajo sus pies, los separaban océanos enteros.

A pesar de su hallazgo, el pelirrojo no dijo ni hizo nada. Dejó que el tiempo siguiera pasando, que el viento siguiera soplando y si eso era lo que Kai quería, entonces se lo daría. ¿Cinco minutos, veinticinco minutos, una hora? El tiempo que fuera necesario para que le diera una respuesta, fuese cual fuese.

Lo había decidido, así que esperó; en silencio, a su lado y mirándole fijamente. Kai Hiwatari era atractivo, nadie lo podía negar. Ese cuerpo, esas proporciones, ese rostro; todo en él era como debería ser, rozando una perfección a la que los humanos apenas y podían acceder con dificultad y entre sueños. Pero él estaba tan cerca del cielo y de la majestuosidad de ese Dios que muchos decían que existía, que era eso mismo lo que lo hacía tan especial y deseable; él lo sabía de sobra.

Así que el tiempo, siguió transcurriendo.

La brisa los saludaba de vez en cuando y de manera recurrente. Y Tala por su parte, se le veía cambiar de pie de apoyo o simplemente, pasaba su vista de un punto a otro pues la espera podía ser tanto tediosa como cansada; aburrida más que nada. Por lo que dejó que sus ideas, pensamientos y fantasías tomaran todo el control que quisieran (quizá más del debido) pero lo que le mostraron en su mente le gustó.

¿Por qué vamos, quién en su sano juicio despreciaría y se negaría a ver las imágenes dónde podía ver a su objeto de aprecio, en su caso a Kai, caer totalmente rendido a sus pies y dejarse hacer ahora sí que _Todo_, lo que él siempre quiso hacerle?

Por supuesto que nadie. Y su garganta, era la que menos cooperaría pues escapaban de ella palabras y sonidos como _"Mmm-hm"_ sonando tan provocativo y excitante que hasta atrajo la atención del aludido, que por primera vez en aquella hora y cuarto le veía.

_¿Cuánto tiempo es que llevaban ambos en ese sitio? ¿O mejor dicho, qué era lo que le había dicho a Ivanov en cuanto llegó al lugar de encuentro, un... nada?_

Sí, eso recordaba. No le había dicho nada desde que le vio en la cima de la colina, y mucho menos, después de sus últimas _palabras_, porque sí, le había escuchado a su pesar, pero era algo en lo que no había estado reparando en todo ese tiempo.

Porque al fin y al cabo, no era cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Había sido sólo una broma, cierto?

No era como si el ruso hubiera estado tanto tiempo a su lado y en silencio (podía darse una idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido a juzgar porque el cielo ahora estaba completamente oscurecido muy a diferencia, de cuando habían llegado) esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte ante sus _palabras_, ¿verdad?

Así que por instinto su vista fue a posarse en el otro, detallando en sus facciones y en esos ojos que permanecían cerrados y con una sonrisilla santurrona que denotaban algo que no supo identificar. Parecía que la estaba pasando bien, y que aquello en lo que estuviera pensando o recordando, era demasiado bueno como para tener esa expresión en el rostro que de momentos se ampliaba y parecía no querer abandonar ni por un segundo al pelirrojo.

Pero tanto tiempo su vista sobre él hizo que Tala se diera cuenta. Que entre sus ensoñaciones pudiera sentir una milésima parte de la existencia y atención que _su _Kai le estaba dando por lo que no se resistió y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose efectivamente con sus ojos violetas que le veía fijamente sin ninguna emoción clara en ellos, pero que de todos modos, le gustó.

Cierto, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al parecer a Kai también; pues desvió su mirada hasta otro punto haciendo que el pelirrojo arrugara un poco el ceño y una de sus cejas se alzara en confusión. Lo siguiente que hizo fue dar un corto paso hacia él.

- ¿Kai? –su voz salió en un murmullo que hasta le hizo rectificar sobre si en verdad era él, Tala Ivanov. Y en medio de sus divagaciones buscaba su vista.- "Mírame".

Decía con sus ojos cargados de emociones, encontrándose con aquella mirada que brillaba un poquito más.

"Yo...."

Pero se perdió. Se perdió en esos ojos en los que había imaginado minutos antes que se lanzaba a nadar en ellos. Que el frío ártico que muchas veces mostraban, él mismo lo podía derretir con un calor más intenso que el del infierno. Por supuesto, si Kai se lo permitía; sino, sucumbiría en ese mar para desaparecer por la eternidad.

Así que sus pensamientos se reiniciaron una vez más. Lo repitió. Se lo volvió a decir, pero esta vez un poco más conciso.

- Me gustas.

Y esta vez sí que hubo reacción en aquellas urbes amatistas. Se abrieron por breves segundos más grandes de lo que en verdad eran, y por primera vez Kai se movió. Le dio la espalda y avanzó dos pasos para alejarse, para forjar terreno neutro y seguro. Y por supuesto, no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se tenso.

Por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que esperar una maldita vez más. Estaba harto. Podía sentir como el jodido mundo se detenía por aquel simple movimiento de Kai. Su mundo mismo se había detenido ante la expectativa de una respuesta que casi podía palpar pero ésta, se resistía con uñas y dientes.

Así que sólo tenía una idea fija en la mente.

Podía esperar. Una bendita hora más, si era necesario. Pero si el ruso-japonés daba un paso para regresar por dónde habían venido, entonces lo odiaría. Jamás olvidaría su cobardía y no se lo perdonaría. Si se iba, significaba una cosa: su amistad, había terminado y no habría ni charlas posteriores ni disculpas de ningún tipo. Sería el fin de su "relación amistosa". Lo único que tenía seguro con él.

Así que contra todo pronostico augurado de su parte, el ruso-japonés se giró y lo miró. Una vez más, Tala no sabía que había detrás de esa mirada y pensamientos. Ese era Kai.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Kai? ¿Qué quieres dejarme en claro?"

Se preguntaba mientras lo veía, ganándose toda su atención esos labios que por algunos segundos se abrieron y después se cerraron para al final no decir nada. Su mirada volvió a clavarse en la otra, observándose ambos en silencio cómo si trataran de entablar una comunicación no verbal llevada únicamente con sus ojos que querían decir tanto pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacían por alguna cuestión que desconocían.

La brisa, la noche y el tiempo continuaban su curso. La ciudad y las personas se habían olvidado de ellos; ahí sólo existía Tala y Kai. Kai y Tala. No había diferencia en sus existencias.

Y entonces, Ivanov lo comprendió. Lo vio en esos ojos por primera vez en esa ocasión. El peso que Kai cargaba en los hombros no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos y su confesión. Estaba frustrado y molesto, doblegado ante algo que él mismo se había impuesto hace tiempo atrás. Para él era tonto, para Hiwatari no. Pero eso no impedía que un enojo se apoderara poco a poco de él, eso era el colmo.

Le dice lo que siente, y el otro lo ignora olímpicamente. Era su culpa, maldición.

El detalle y grave error había sido que no sólo bastaba con que se lo dijese y se lo confirmara después, sino que, debió exigir una respuesta casi al instante y no... dos horas más tarde. Error de principiante, por Dios.

Sus palabras no tenían peso que las sustentaran, el viento se las había llevado a otro sitio y pedir respuesta a algo que ya no existe era una locura. Una locura, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir y que daría lo que hiciera falta por obtener una maldita respuesta. Era la única solución que le quedaba y se aferraría con toda la fuerza y paciencia que le quedaba (no era mucha) pero ahí iba su intento.

Su semblante cambió radicalmente: ceño fruncido y expresión desafiante; voz demandante y mirada centellante.

- ¡Maldición, dime algo, Kai! –deshizo la distancia que los separaba, tomándolo con fuerza de la chaqueta acercándolo hacia sí con determinación.

No permitiría más acciones evasivas. Se jugaba el todo por todo y al mayor postor.

Lo cual funcionó. Pues los labios del menor de los rusos se abrieron para decir esta vez algo.

- Yo... –su voz fue un murmullo lastimero que salió con mucha dificultad desde el fondo de su garganta.- No he podido derrotar a... Tyson. -sonó más recompuesto, pero manteniendo oculta aún su mirada tras el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos.- Y Brooklyn... no puedo superarlo. Ya no soy... el mejor.

Su voz volvió a apagarse, dejándose caer en esa vorágine que estaba engulléndolo desde hace días. Tala sostuvo el peso que sintió que se duplicó, mirándolo tanto con confusión como desconcierto. Hiwatari estaba exhausto, se había rendido ante su meta máxima en los últimos meses de sus vidas.

Así que una vez más; el silbido del viento, las lucecitas desacompasadas de las luciérnagas tras las yerbas y los ruidos distantes de los automóviles eran los únicos aditamentos que tenían en aquella noche despejada en Rusia.

El mundo de ambos se detuvo. Por Kai, él haría cualquier cosa.

- ¡Idiota! –le lanzó un golpe en la mejilla, soltándolo para que cayera al césped. Desde ahí, el nieto de Voltaire le veía estupefacto.

De acuerdo. Ivanov podía ser lo más cercano y en forma difusa a un verdadero amigo. De cierta forma lo apreciaba y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Le agradaba, y en su mente le agradecía porque podía ser todo (arrogante, altanero y presumido) pero era sincero y no utilizaba máscaras con él.

Generalmente hablan con sarcasmo y burlas, y a veces, hasta se decían comentarías ácidos sin llegar a afectarlos ni cambiar sus semblantes. Todo era parte de su extraña relación y como no eran ciertas sus "_palabras_", no se volvía un problema ni afectaba en lo más mínimo su _amistad_. Y sí, de vez en cuando hasta se reclamaban y se tomaban de las chaquetas, los brazos, y había alza de voces y miradas que se intensificaban. Pero nunca, hasta entonces, habían llegado a los golpes.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! –le dijo, volviéndolo a tomar con fuerza de la chaqueta y playera.- ¿Acaso me has escuchado? ¡Te dije que me gustabas, qué te quería! –tanto su tono como su mirada se intensificaron.- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que haces tú?! ¿Sólo me dices que no puedes vencer a Tyson? ¿Qué no puedes superar a Brooklyn? ¡Ya!

Le soltó por completo, dándole la espalda y caminando de un lado a otro. Buscaba contenerse y calmarse un poco. Momento que aprovecho el otro para llevar su mano a su mejilla y sentir esas punzadas que hacían vibrar su mejilla. Dolía.

- ¡Hmf! –aquel bufido le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos, deteniendo su andar para verle de nuevo.- ¿Sabes? ¡A mí no me importa sino puedes vencerlos, alcanzarlos o igualarlos! ¿La verdad? ¡La verdad es que así te quiero! –sus palabras eran gritos que no se contenían ni guardaban nada.- Pero descuida... -se alejó varios pasos.- eso ya no importa.

De nuevo le dio la espalda, murmurando en el proceso hasta mirar de frente su ciudad nocturna. Cuanto deseaba regresar.

- Tala. –dijo de pronto Kai en su usual tono neutro, incorporándose sin mucha prisa.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! –protestó a la defensiva, empuñando con tanta fuerza sus manos que sus nudillos de supieron blancos.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kai? ¡Siento decírtelo pero... ya no soy más tu amigo! ¡Me canse, lo siento! Búscate a "_otro"_, ¿entiendes? -su ceñó se arrugó.

- Lo siento, pero... –hizo una pausa, terminando de avanzar hasta él.- Si no les gano... si no los supero, entonces yo… no seré nada.

- ¡Claro! –le espetó, dándose la vuelta.- ¿Nada? ¿Tú? ¿Kai Hiwatari? ¿El heredero de todo el imperio de Voltaire? ¡Claro, nada! –expresó con sarcasmo.

- No estoy…

- ¿Jugando? –le completó Tala, prosiguiendo con sus palabras.- ¡Maldición, Kai! ¡Tienes todo, TODO, lo que tú quieras, lo que desees! ¡Tienes más que eso! –agregó con el mismo tono.- ¿Y me dices tú, que no eres nada? Por favor, no te burles de mí, ¿quieres?

- Pero no soy tan bueno como…-una vez más fue interrumpido.

- ¿Ellos? –le volvió a completar.- No, Kai. Tienes razón, no eres como ellos, discúlpame. ¡Eres mucho mejor! –alzó la voz.- ¡Pero están tan ciego y metido en tu obsesión que no te das cuenta de ello! ¡Pero felicidades! ¡Ahora ya lo sabes, ya puedes morir en paz! -su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido que su cuerpo agradeció que terminara con su discurso. Algo dentro de él, había vuelto a calmarse después de desahogarse.

En Kai también. Algo había sido revelado ante sus ojos, y le agradecía por ello.

Así que sin más, Tala se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse de una vez. Al final, todo había terminado.

- ¿Te marchas? –le preguntó el bicolor al ver sus intenciones, logrando que éste se parara en seco y hasta le viera.

- Sí. He terminado, Kai. –semblante y mirada de costumbre.

- ¿A pesar, de que pueda que diga que te quiero? ¿Qué quizás… también me gustes o algo así? –sus palabras llevaron cierto tono que hicieron que resaltaran a pesar de su contenido.

Y sí, hicieron que el ruso se girara porque creyó que había escuchado mal. Pero Kai, le sonreía de lado y con tanta arrogancia que le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos y hasta suspirar.

- Idiota. –murmuró por lo bajo, dando un paso hacia delante, después, se detuvo.- Sí, aún así me marcho. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer yo con un idiota como tú? -le preguntó, mostrando esa sonrisa tan altanera que le hacía crispar los nervios a más de uno.

- Pues que lástima. –le respondió el bicolor aún con su sonrisa, acortando los pasos hasta él.- Porque podría haber sido… interesante. –reveló, mirando esos ojos violetas que tenían un brillo extraño reflejado.

- ¿Sólo… interesante? –indagó el otro, relamiéndose inconsciente los labios al ver y sentir tan cerca a Kai. Eso le gustaba. Lo excitaba, mejor dicho.

- Sí. –le contestó, alzando un poco más su cabeza para hacer mínimo el espacio que lo separaba de aquellos labios que lo incitaban a probar, y que al mismo tiempo, le rehuían al saber de sus intensiones.

- Lo mismo… -sus ojos se cerraron, sintiendo levemente una de sus mejilla y luego la ubicación exacta de los labios de su ahora sí, ruso-japonés.- … digo. –terminó de decir, capturándolos de un solo movimiento y probándolos y besándolos como si fueran un espejismo del que temiera ver desaparecer.

- Tala… -la voz de Kai fue menos que un susurro, llevando sus brazos para rodear al ruso y perderse otra vez, en aquellas sensaciones desbordantes que el pelirrojo le daba.- Dai… suk…i.

Musitó, obteniendo como respuesta del aludido que acercara más sus caderas hacia él, colando una de sus piernas en medio de las propias para ser más intimo e intenso aquel beso.

Quizá lo próximo que le arrancara, no sería un simple beso.

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡Dios, por fin lo termine! n0n

En mi mente se veía más rápida la historia pero en fin n.n?

¿Se nota que estuve leyendo toda la tarde un fic dulzón?

Pues si, aunque nada que ver con BeyBlade xD

¿Review? Muchas gracias de antemano :D


	2. El Bastón del Diablo

**† ****DE SENSACIONES Y EMOCIONES †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Misión Insana.

**Tabla: **Inspiraciones (Música)

**Fandom: **Bey Blade

**Personajes:** Kai, Voltaire Hiwatari, mención recurrente de Tala Ivanov.

**Género:** Angustia, General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Insinuación de Yaoi.

**Resumen: **Había sólo una idea en su mente: Venganza.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso,_ Takao Aoki, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/01/10**_

**Capitulo 2- El Bastón del Diablo.**

No podía dormir.

Revivir los recuerdos de _esa_ ocasión lo había dejado intranquilo.

Arrepentimiento, pesar y miedo era lo que estaba experimentando bajo las mantas de su mullido colchón en esa horrible y vieja cabaña; su hogar, su único refugio.

Más de un año ya de aquel suceso. Un largo año al que había sobrevivido llenó de miedo, de pánico, atento hasta de su propia sombra, temiendo que en cualquier momento le encontrase y cumpliera su promesa.

"_¡Te mataré! ¡Juró por él que... te mataré, maldito! ¡Recuérdalo muy bien!"_

Le gritó, y que a pesar de estarse desangrado por el disparo que le había dado _–no había querido, las circunstancias le habían obligado a hacerlo o de lo contrario; sí, estaría muerto– _aquel cuerpo en el suelo, rodeado de tanta sangre, su misma sangre, trataba de incorporarse y darle el golpe de gracia; hacerle pagar con su propia vida el crimen que había cometido.

Así que huyó. Le dejó ahí, inmerso en la agonía y el dolor y huyó por su propia vida; cómo un cobarde, cómo el más vil y rastrero humano, con el corazón en la mano preso del terror y la negación que nublaba sus sentidos. Corrió hasta donde sus fuerzas le habían permitido, hasta que había dejado tan atrás la ciudad de hielo que sus altos edificios ni siquiera se veían desde esa distancia.

La intemperie era su único camino y los vientos helados le calaban los huesos con cada paso que daba, flagelación. Aún así, continuó por largas y agonizantes horas, ¿o serían días? Ya no lo recordaba. Lo único que supo es que aquel pueblito a mitad de la nada sería su nueva guarida, eso, si lograba recuperar el conocimiento pues apenas y había puesto un pie en el, cuando se desmayó.

Pero había sobrevivido por poco más de un año, lo había hecho. En su propio infierno, en las pesadillas constantes que le seguían de noche y de día, en aquella promesa de muerte que algún día sabía que se iba a cumplir; el mal que hizo, el daño que causó y del cual se arrepentía, le carcomería el alma y la razón hasta el último hálito de su vida.

Y ya era tarde, él no le iba a perdonar. No le iba a entender cuando él mismo no lo había hecho y había tomado una decisión tan fácil; hacer a un lado aquella piedra en el camino.

Justo cuando el sudor frío de su frente y el miedo le iban a dar tregua por unas horas para descansar, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió lentamente y él se aterró.

No era posible, ¿otra pesadilla? ¿Una alucinación? En un segundo jaló la única cobija con la que contaba, tapándose hasta la mitad de la cara. Y aguardó expectante, tembloroso.

Inmóvil, vio la figura de alguien entre la oscuridad, entrando a su morada y buscando algo, ¿o sería a alguien? ¿A él? El miedo lo tomó prisionero de nuevo.

- ¿Q-quién... e-es?

Se atrevió a preguntar, denotando su voz, por lo bajo y ronca, el pavor del que era preso en ese momento. Lo cual aumentó drásticamente los latidos de su corazón al ver que aquella persona se dirigía hasta su cama, tapándose ahora si por completo y esperando lo peor.

Pero pasaron cinco, diez segundos, y nada. El sonido de un cerillo siendo encendido fue lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos y ver que nada había ocurrido. ¿Estaba soñando, entonces?

Temeroso y a la expectativa de lo que pasaba fue alejando la manta de su cabeza, viendo mejor a la sombra que era alumbrada tenuemente por la vela sobre la mesa.

Era él.

- ¡No! –se incorporó de golpe, arrinconándose contra la pared.

Y temblaba, su corazón latía tan rápido que de no calmarse, sería victima de un ataque cardiaco.

- Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar.

Fueron las simples palabras de su visitante, sonando tan complacido, tan entusiasmado por la idea. Y avanzó dos pasos más.

- ¿Qué crees que se sienta que tu propio nieto, el mismo al que le disparaste, el mismo al que le arrebataste de la peor manera posible a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo; acabe al final... con tu miserable vida?

La sonrisa burlona que adornaba sus labios sólo era equiparada con el tono de voz que había empleado para hablar, cargado de tanto odio, furia, y que aún así, le había permitido articular una oración tan fluida; tan controlado en sus emociones.

O al menos en apariencias, pues el objeto oscuro y frío que sostenía en su mano amenazó la existencia del hombre.

- ¡No, Kai, e-espera! T-tú no eres, tú no eres un asesino, nieto.

- ¡¿Nieto?! –casi gritó ofendido.- ¡¿Ahora sí soy tu nieto, eh?! ¡Ja, pero que divertido!

- E-escucha, yo...

- ¡Lo mataste, Voltaire! –volvió a apuntarle con el arma.- ¡Mandaste a que lo mataran, y ante mis ojos!

- N-no, no q-quería, Kai. –balbuceaba.- P-pero tú no querías alejarte... de él. Sabías que era peligroso que te involucraras con alguien y aún así ignoraste mis órdenes, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese chico... no te conve...

- ¡Se llamaba, Tala! –gritó enfadado, aferrándose con ambas manos al arma. Temblaba de furia, de indignación, de dolor.- Pero no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, ¡o te juro que te mato!

Le dijo más controlado.

- B-bien. No lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... sólo baja el arma, nieto.

- No, Voltaire... He esperado por esto desde aquella noche en la mansión. –sin apartar el arma de su cuerpo caminó hasta su lado.- Y por fin te he encontrado.

- Tú... has crecido tanto.

Tener a su querido nieto ante él, vivo, le tranquilizaba un poco.

Tener que dispararle no había sido sencillo; le quería y era su única familia. Aunque eso no había hecho que la última vez se retractara de la idea de querer matarlo; de bajar aquel cuchillo que sostenía con tanta fuerza presa del dolor e ira de haber perdido a ese tal Ivanov. Hasta lloraba como un crío por él. No lo entendía.

- ¡Por supuesto! –su voz presuntuosa le hizo volver a la realidad. Esa misma, donde su vida corría peligro por su propia sangre.- Yo he crecido y tú has envejecido más. Pero no por ello no te mataré. ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras Voltaire?

Aquella semi automática había vuelto a ser sostenida con una sola mano; el control nervioso había cesado.

- Y-yo... –inició amargamente.- Espero que algún día tú... me puedas perdonar y seas... feli...

Más no pudo terminar sus palabras al impactar en su brazo derecho un disparo. El alguna vez imponente Voltaire Hiwatari se quejó como un animal herido en medio del bosque.

- ¿K-kai? –cuestionó con dificultad, tratando de enfocar su vista y verle.

- ¡Jamás te perdonaré y jamás podre ser feliz... todo por tu culpa!

El bicolor se aferró con ambas manos al arma, surgiendo en su mente varias imágenes de Tala, su querido amigo de la infancia.

"_¿Eh? ¿Kai Hiwatari? ¡Pues yo soy Tala, Tala Ivanov! Gusto en conocerte"._

Imágenes de hace más de diez años.

"_Seremos amigos siempre, ¿verdad, Tala?"_

"_Hasta la eternidad"._

- ¡Sólo por él quise venir en tu pequeña incursión a Rusia! –le dijo, quebrándosele a momentos la voz.- ¡Sino hubiera regresado, sino hubiera contactado de nuevo con él, sino lo hubiera orillado a corresponder mis sentimientos!

"_¿Kai, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿No me digas que estás celoso?"_

"_¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¡Suéltame!"_

"_No hasta que me digas por qué estás enojado. Últimamente actúas extraño. ¿Qué pasa, Kai?_

"_¡Nada, déjame! ¿Qué crees que...?_ –le reprochó, cayendo ambos al sofá.- _¡Aléjate de mí!"_

"_¿En verdad quieres eso o... prefieres esto?" _

Con esa voz sexy y por lo bajo le había besado. Siendo justo lo que él había estado esperando desde hace tanto; desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su amigo.

"¿Esto significa qué te gusto?" –dijo una vez que el beso había terminado, sonando tan presuntuoso como era costumbre en el ruso_.- "Sí es así, y no es que me extrañe en absoluto; sé lo atractivo que soy. Haberlo dicho antes, Kai. De esa forma nos hubiéramos ahorrado tus escenitas de celos"._

"_¡Hmf! Cállate. Ya quisieras."_ –reía por lo bajo, viendo que el pelirrojo correspondía a sus sentimientos. Por ello, fue él el que le besó esta vez.

- ¡Entonces...! –volvió a decir el oji violeta, a punto de caer en una histeria.- ¡Entonces Tala ahora estuviera vivo! ¡Y tú... tú nunca le hubieses matado!

- Kai... –quería intervenir, calmado a su nieto que seguía sufriendo.

Estaba fuera de sí, y volvía a llorar como aquella vez.

Era tan doloroso verle así.

- ¡T-tienes razón! –dijo de pronto.- ¡Todo fue mi culpa, pero por favor... ya no te atormentes más! ¡Todo es...!

- ¡Tu culpa! ¡Lo sé! –afirmó el menor, con su rabia contenida.- ¡Pero es el fin! –volvió a apuntarle, disparando antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más.

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis disparos más; todos dando en diversas partes de aquel cuerpo. El primero de esta entrega había sido directo en su pecho, eso sin duda lo hubiera matado, pero no. No pudo contenerse. Tenía que seguir disparando hasta que ya no le fuera posible; Ivanov había sido abatido por una lluvia de 42 proyectiles en menos de un minuto, esto no era nada.

- Ahora sí... –bajó el arma sin ninguna bala más.- Todo terminó.

Unas últimas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, apagando la vela para marcharse de una vez.

Voltaire Hiwatari había obtenido su merecido. Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, alzando su vista hacia aquel cielo oscuro que como tributo, dejaba caer sus pocos de nieve para cubrir todo a su alrededor; su justicia misma.

- Por fin lo he hecho, Tala. Ya puedes... descansar en paz.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, más lágrimas recorrieron con prisa sus mejillas, perdiéndose entre tanta nieve antes de que éste retomara su camino a ningún lugar en especial.

Su venganza ya estaba hecha, lo que el destino de tuviera deparado le daba igual. Sin Tala, no le importaba nada más.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Otro One shot más nxn

Esta vez contando con la inspiración de Mago de Oz. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, agradecimiento especial a: _GabZ_, _Jullieto_, _vampyyrishadowalex _y _Alexa Hiwatari_.

Nos vemos, pues :D


End file.
